Incomodo
by Luka-sama
Summary: Naruto no era alguien que se quejara de lo que le pasaba, toda su vida rodeaba a no tener las cosas que necesitaba o quería, claro no sin dar una gran lucha…pero aun así no le era fácil para cualquier persona aceptar que ya no tenía un brazo, por suerte tenía una linda novia a su lado que lo ayudaba a superar cualquier cosa.


_Siempre me pregunte qué pasaría con Naruto después de perder el brazo, sé que Tsunade le hizo uno nuevo…pero no creo que alguien (incluso Naruto) llegue aceptarlo sin tener alguna dificultad o problema en su futuro._

_Así que nació esta historia._

_Naruto no me pertenece y aún sigo sin ver la película…_

**Incomodo**

Durante toda su vida, Naruto supo que las cosas eran difíciles para él…ya saben…no tener padres, amigos, que la chica que te gusta te ignore por tu mejor amigo, perseguir a tu mejor amigo durante casi tres años para que no cayera en la oscuridad, luchar en guerras, luchar contra una diosa demente, tener que rescatar a la hermana de la chica que es tu primer amor de un loco que luego rescata a la chica que te gusta…cosas normales.

Pero entre todo eso, aprendió a ser fuerte y seguir luchando adelante.

Aun así también era un chico normal…en cierta forma hablando.

Además si contamos el hecho de no ser querido durante la mayor parte de su vida, el hecho de tener más complejos que una persona normal, era un término aceptable.

Y eso pasaba.

Tal vez si agregamos a que tenía novia, y era la primera novia de su vida con la cual no quería arruinar las cosas, puede que complicara las cosas un poco.

Relativamente todo estaba saliendo bien, solo con un poco de celos de su parte, pero era algo a lo que los dos ya estaban casi acostumbrados.

Aunque su novia dijo claramente no aceptar otro hueso roto en algún chico que le mirara el busto.

Pero era su busto no el del idiota que lo miraba.

…

Volviendo al tema…

Todo había salido bien.

Hasta hace una semana cuando descubrió que su brazo artificial no le respondía correctamente y accidentalmente dejo caer un vaso de café en la mañana. Con horror descubrió que toda la semana fallaba y comenzaba irritarle en la sección que los unía.

Pero lo dejo pasar.

Había pasado cosas peores en toda su vida, un brazo algo adolorido era una risa comparado con luchar desde niño.

Aun así seguía fallando en las cosas más fáciles, como lavar sus dientes, ponerse la ropa y lo peor fue cuando intento bañarse y quedo en la ducha quince minutos sin que su brazo quisiera reaccionar.

Quería hablar con Tsunade, pero esta estaba en alguna parte de Kirigakure con la Mizukage persiguiendo algún bar u algún hombre…no quería saberlo.

Pensó también en Sakura, pero no quería ser molestia para ella, ya que Sasuke se le ocurrió dar un paseo por la aldea y pasaba mucho tiempo con ella.

El Uchiha con quien había practicado algo de combate, se burló de su inutilidad en ese brazo y pasaron una hora discutiendo cosas estúpidas.

Sasuke era el único que sabía de su actual condición…hasta que aquello paso.

Fue tan vergonzoso.

Estaba besando a su novia…como cualquier novio haría…y el beso comenzó a subir de intensidad, pronto la tenía acorralada entre la pared y sosteniéndola con sus manos. Pero su brazo fallo nuevamente. Lo único que recordó fue cuando ambos estaban en el suelo y él no pudo ayudarla.

Cuando ella pregunto no pudo mentirle.

Por eso ahora estaba sentado en su departamento sin hacer nada, Hinata había estado muy cuidadosa la última semana y apenas si lo dejaba hacer algo…lo trataba como si fuera un inútil y no pudiera hacerlo él solo como toda su vida.

Pero sabía que eso no era cierto y solo se preocupaba por él. Algo que agradecía después de que nadie lo ayudara de niño…pero deseaba no ser un inútil.

-¿Naruto-kun?-se sorprendió al escucharla en su espalda.

Volteo a verla con una sonrisa apenada.

Ella desde el marco de la puerta, con una bolsa de ingredientes en sus manos y un rostro preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto dejando la bolsa de lado.

Luego corrió a su lado y empezó a levantar los trozos de cristal del plato que había tirado accidentalmente cuando su mano no respondió de manera correcta. Él apretó su otra mano y se puso a su lado.

-Tranquilo Naruto-kun yo puedo hacerlo sola-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

Él se sintió aún más inútil.

Claro que no tanto cuando accidentalmente corto uno de sus dedos con un trozo.

Hinata se alteró al ver las manchas de sangre y en menos de un minuto ya ambos se encontraban en la sala de su hogar, ella aplicándole un poco de jutsu médico y poniéndole una bandita.

¿Alguien podría ser más patético?

Ni a su novia podía ayudar ahora.

-¿No te lastimaste más cuando yo no estabas?-pregunto Hinata viéndolo preocupada.

Él solo bajo la mirada apenado.

-Perdón por ser un inútil-susurro para sí mismo.

Hinata detuvo sus manos y lo vio algo sorprendida.

Él apretó los labios algo molesto consigo mismo.

-Toda esta semana no sirvo para nada, solo para darte problemas…no llevamos ni un mes de novios y ya te estoy fastidiando…soy un completo inútil-gruño por bajo.

Lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su vida, era que Hinata lo amara como era, sin tenerle miedo o asco como algunos aldeanos en su infancia…ella lo amaba y él no soportaría perderla en algún momento de su vida.

Pero no quería retenerla a su lado…no si era un completo inútil.

-¿Ya terminaste?-pregunto Hinata con seriedad.

Él mordió su labio.

-Eres una Hyuga, guapa, inteligente, una gran ninja; tienes la posibilidad con cualquier chico de la aldea en vez de estar conmigo-añadió en forma infantil mientras se cruzaba de brazos molesto.

Un silencio reino el lugar.

Él observaba de reojo como Hinata tenía la cabeza gacha.

Luego la chica tomo ambas manos suyas con delicadeza, le daba leves caricias que lo dejaron como hipnotizado unos momentos. Todo hasta que unos dulces labios atraparon los suyos y se dejó llevar por la calidez de su novia.

Cuando ambos se separaron, Hinata sonrió dulcemente.

-Te prometí que no me alejaría de tu nunca más-comenzó la Hyuga.

El frunció el ceño.

-Y no me quedare a tu lado solo por esa promesa, tu eres mi vida Naruto y ambos estaremos juntos porque así lo queremos-aseguro la chica mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

El solo se dejó hacer…puede que fueran pequeñas muestras de cariño, pero para alguien que nunca las recibió, cada una era como tocar el cielo.

-Veras que en una semana cuando vuelva Tsunade te ayudara con tu brazo, mientras tanto para mí no es problema ayudarte, me encanta serte de ayuda y trabajar junto como equipo-

-Pero te cansaras pronto-

-Naruto-kun-

-Incluso tuviste que ayudarme a comer toda la semana, aunque no me quejo eso fue una de las cosas que no olvidare-

-Todo va estar bien, no me molesta…además no te vi muy molesto por el tema cuando te ayude a cambiarte-

-Hinata eso es vergonzoso-

-En ese momento no parecías apenado-

-Hinata-

-Estabas muy feliz cuando ayude a bañarte-

-Bueno el hacer el amor después ayudo bastante-

-Esa es la actitud-

Ambos rieron juntos…

Naruto aún se sentía un poco mal, pero el tener a Hinata a su lado lo hacía sentir siempre mucho mejor.

La chica se levantó y volteo a verlo con una sonrisa dulce.

-Vamos te cocinare Ramen y veras como te animas-propuso Hinata dándole la mano.

Él bufo un poco, pero la acepto.

Porque aunque nada más pudiera ayudarle a Hinata a bajar los ingredientes de la parte superior, además de que la chica tuviera que ayudarlo a comer…la paso bien.

Juntos harían lo que fuera.

Esa no fue la primera vez que su mano fallo…pero sin duda después de esa, ambos siempre estuvieron juntos para solucionarlo.

**Fin**

_Bueno hasta la próxima muestra de inspiración, aunque llevo varios días escribiendo…benditas vacaciones :D_

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**

**Ultima revisión: 06/10/2015.**


End file.
